


Fixing Things

by MrThirst



Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Polyamory, f/f/f relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/pseuds/MrThirst
Summary: Fareeha let her girlfriends fix up her armor's thrusters. (very short)





	Fixing Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Discord I wrote. I really liked it and I'll probably add to it sometime later on.

Fareeha takes a deep, calming breath, forcing herself to relax.  Rubbing her face, she steps out of the sunshine and returns indoors to her girlfriends.

  
Sombra has completely dismantled the thruster she's working on and has the pieces scattered in organized chaos across their dining room floor. Satya is still pacing angrily around the clumps, chastising her for her mess. She has her own thruster supported in front of her, twisting it around with the blue beams of light she's using to do... whatever it is she's doing. Her work is impeccable and Fareeha trusts her, but it's a little more relaxing to watch Sombra do things by hand.

  
"Satya," Fareeha says gently from the doorway.  Her girlfriends look up together, both smiling when they see her. It makes her heart go fluttery. "Sombra can find things just fine."  
Satya's face darkens at once, and Fareeha presses on before Satya can accuse her of taking sides, "but Sombra, please lay a sheet down or something next time so there aren't screws and things all over the floor."

  
It's hardly an equal middle ground, judging by Satya's look and Sombra's muttered 'yeah, yeah' as she waves it off and turns back to work, but when Satya shakes her head and summons up a stool to work rather than pacing around, Fareeha decides it's close enough for now. She runs through dinner plans in her head, mentally checking ingredients to make sure she can make something to make it up to Satya. She'll make coffee how Sombra likes it. Then dessert for all three of them. Grinning to herself, she slips into the kitchen to get things going.

 


End file.
